Simplemente Destino
by Vini Astrea
Summary: Las chicas han decido dejar un poco el té y rockear más. Ésto implicará conocerse mejor y descubrirse más. La perspectiva de cada una comienza a ser diferente. ¿Qué pasará más adelante?
1. Chapter 1

**S I M P L E M E N T E D E S T I N O**

**Capítulo 1.- Introducción.**

**By Vini Astrea.**

Hola, qué tal, soy Azusa Nakano y quisieras compartirles una historia que aún no sé cuándo tenga final.

Hasta el momento todo iba bien entre nosotras. Poco a poco empezábamos a tener invitaciones para tocar en distintos Institutos e incluso dejamos a un lado la hora del té para dedicarle más tiempo a los ensayos los fines de semana.

Gracias a Mugi, conseguimos un salón de ensayos sensacional. Ahí tenían lo necesario como amplificadores, batería, teclado, micrófonos e incluso consolas para poder ecualizar el sonido. Únicamente cargábamos las guitarras y el bajo.

Entre todas decidimos sacar algunos _covers_ con el fin de tener un amplio repertorio para tocar por al menos una hora. Aún no tenemos pensado en grabar un demo porque queremos seguir conociendo a más bandas y crecer un poco más como músicas.

Con las tecnologías y las redes sociales que ahora están a todo lo que dan, platicamos y llegamos a la decisión de abrir una página en myspace, en facebook , así como en youtube y twitter.

Ésta idea es genial, no importaba que no seamos tan reconocidas como otros grupos musicales, pero por algo hay que iniciar; queremos ser unas "RockStar".

Sé que no será fácil, pero con dedicación y empeño podemos llegar a grandes lugares, incluso tocar en otros distritos y por qué no, en eventos más públicos que colegiales.

Con el sólo hecho de pensar que la música me ha dado mucho, me motiva a seguir practicando y proponiendo nuevas ideas.

Mio se ha sorprendido por todo aquello que he aportado, me dice que para mi edad pienso como una adulta. Yo sólo sonrío y le digo que no es para tanto, pero le agradezco su halago.

La verdad es que siempre me ha apasionado la música y me encantaría dedicarme a esto. Aún me falta mucho por aprender, pero estoy muy atenta y busco tips como si fuera a conformar una banda. Me ha impresionado la cantidad de consejos que he encontrado cuando se arma una banda. Por ejemplo, no sabía que hay que cargar cuerdas de repuesto. La verdad es que hasta el momento no se me ha roto alguna en el ensayo o en las tocadas, pero no es mala tener un botiquín musical.

También he conocido diferentes marcas de amplificadores e incluso eso me ha llevado a investigar sobre la ecualización y la grabación de música. Uff, no es fácil, pero estoy teniendo una leve idea de ello.

Ritsu ah sugerido tomarnos fotos tanto en los ensayos como en las presentaciones, Mio se opuso rotundamente pero logramos convencerla.

Es ahora cuando convocaremos a un integrante más que pueda acudir y tomarnos fotos, e incluso estar actualizando las páginas respectivas. Creo que deberemos de desconfigurarle a Ritsu y Yui el twitter de su móvil, porque empiezan a poner cada cosa ¬¬u .

O en todo caso sugerirles que ellas abran su propia cuenta y ahí sí pongan las veces que quieran a la mosca parada en la pared. – _Se paró una mosca en la pared_ - y a los 3 minutos –_La misma mosca sigue parada en la pared_ - no pasan dos minutos cuando nuevamente ponen –¿_Estará muerta la mosca?_ –

Por fin es sábado y en un par de horas comenzaremos el ensayo.

- Fin de capítulo-

Qué tal lectores! Pues comienzo este proyecto de K-On! Enfocado a la música.

Espero les sea de su agrado.

Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- Do-Mi-Sol**

Bbbrrrrrr!, sí que empieza a hacer frío. Hola!, soy Mio Akiyama y vengo a platicarles un poco más.

Ésta temporada del próximo invierno me hace recordar la canción _fuma fuma time_ (suave y esponjoso)….pero bueno, no hay que ponerse sentimentales.

Es sábado y debo prepararme para el ensayo que será dentro de un par de horas, aún estoy limpiando las cuerdas de mi bajo puesto que muy temprano me puse a ensayar. La limpieza es primordial en un instrumento musical, pero parece que Yui no lo comprende x.x .

Ya ha habido varias ocasiones en que discutimos por detalles de estos. Debo decir que a mí me enfadan éste tipo de descuidos. Sé que ella quiere mucho a _Guita, _pero no parece. Le tengo que estar recordando que le dé mantenimiento cuando ya su guitarra se ve muy descuidada. Le he dicho que se compre un _Talí* _nuevo porque el que trae ya no sirve y en cualquier momento se le puede caer su guitarra. Y a esto añadirle que Ritsu no ha comprado parches* nuevos…esa decidía me molesta…para colmo me siguen asustando ¬¬ .

Creo que hoy acudirá a nuestro ensayo la persona que nos tomará fotografías y nos asesorará para nuestras páginas de Internet. Aún no le conozco. Sawako sensei se ocupo de ese contacto y nos ha dicho que será una grata sorpresa, que no nos preocupemos y hagamos lo que sabemos hacer…y no precisamente tomar té y comer pastelitos.

Afortunadamente eso ha quedado un poco atrás y nos estamos dedicando más a la música. Yui está contenta porque dice que así conoceremos muchos chicos. A mí la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza y miedo, pero acepto el reto con el fin de poder cambiar y no ser tan tímida; me encantaría también ser menos asustadiza.

Azuza ha sugerido que armemos un botiquín médico musical y la idea me ha parecido muy bien. Yo no tengo tanto problema con mi bajo, de hecho las cuerdas de las guitarras son las que tienden a romperse más fácil que las del bajo, pero por si las dudas, yo aportaré el metrónomo*. Siempre hay que afinar el instrumento. Incluso después de cada canción, aunque esto no se acostumbra. Procuramos afinar antes de empezar el ensayo y si hay un receso, después del receso volvemos a afinar. Esto es muy importante aunque parezca insignificante. Al final, los acordes deben de sonar perfectos, aunque también influye en la técnica e incluso en el amplificador.

Son detalles que con el tiempo y la investigación he observado. No tenemos tantos conocimientos musicales pues no nos hemos dedicado a la parte teórica, pero es fundamental la teoría al momento de hacer una canción.

Incluso con los _covers, _las guitarras, tanto la líder como la rítmica, no deben sonar ni hacer acordes idénticos. Algunos dicen que hay que octavar y otros dicen que basta con hacer terceras. Me he fijado que Anzu octava un poco y pues como suena bien, no ha habido la necesidad de decirle algo. También tienen que estar en armonía con el teclado de Mugi-chan. Ella junto con Anzu tienen más conocimiento teórico que Yui, así que hasta el momento todo ha salido bien. Sólo queda por practicar más.

Estoy pensando en adquirir otro bajo, incluso hay canciones que están en diferentes tonos y es necesaria tanto una segunda guitarra como bajo. La idea nos inquieta pues no tenemos el suficiente dinero como para comprar el instrumento, pero hemos quedado en que si tenemos oportunidad lo haremos. No es sano estar cambiando de tonos. El mástil del instrumento puede dañarse más rápido y perder formar. Por lo pronto cuando es super necesario lo hacemos, siempre y cuando haya avance de la canción que valga la pena hacer el procedimiento.

Mugi y Ritsu no tienen que preocuparse tanto como nosotras las de las cuerdas. Pero bueno, ellas se preocupan más de otras cosas.

Espero que Ritsu haya practicado la pieza que queremos tocar, dice que no ha tenido oportunidad de ensayar porque se puso a trabajar….mmmm…le creo a medias.

Debo de guardar mi bajo en su estuche y prepararme para partir.

-fin de capítulo-

Talí es lo que sirve para colgarse la guitarra o el bajo.

Parches, es lo que hace que la batería tenga sonido. Construidos de una o varias capas de polyester o plástico

Metrónomo, un aparato utilizado para indicar tempo o compás de las composiciones musicales.


End file.
